Hope's Light Kanto Arc
by 11eeveefan
Summary: Long ago Team Cipher made Shadow Pokémon. Now it's time for the prophecy to be fulfilled but will they be able to win the war that has started again after 2,000 years... This is a story that will follow the anime storyline but with some major changes.
1. The Prophecy

_**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon if I did Ash wouldn't stay ten**_

It all started 3,000 years ago. With the war in Kalos going on at the time, nobody expected what was about to happen. Team Cipher was slowly building an army of shadow Pokemon, stolen from their trainers and families to be soldiers against their will. Only the Aura guardians could stand against them. Even though they fought with everything they had, it was not enough...

After a long 1,000 year war named "The Shadow War". When all hope for the future was lost Arceus called all of his sons and daughters to stop the Shadows that were threatening the world. After the last battle that was named "The last stand" the legends went to sleep for the next 2,000 years...

As Arceus went back to sleep he told the legendary Aura master, Sir Aaron a prophecy:

"When the world is once again covered in shadow, a youth shall arise to light the way for the shadows to find the light, but the youth will not be alone in the quest, the healer, the loner, the breeder, the psychic, the maiden, the guardian, the coordinator and the brawler will be with him."

A hundred years later, the Pokemon world all but forgot the war and the prophecy that Sir Aaron received from Arceus. As the years went by many people said they were the chosen one. They went on journeys to find the eight other people, but never could. So, the prophecy went unsolved for two thousand years...

 _ **Ok who ever can guess the other people in the prophecy will get a Internet cookie. But you have to guess all eight of the and yes the chosen one will be be Ash.**_

 _ **Starting at the third chapter I will start answering some of the questions you will probably ask.**_


	2. Author's Note

Hello this is just a quick author's note

I want a Beta reader to help me with story progression, grammar and spelling. Someone who will give me constitutive criticism when needed. Also having someone that is good at humor would be nice

Now I would also like to thank (The Vengeance (Guest)) for correcting me on the fact the even though Cipher is a team they don't put the team part in their name. I loved those games but it has been so long since I've played them I guess I forgot that... sorry

As for (DisneyWriter's) please tell me what part of the timeline you have problems with and if it doesn't effect the story to much I will get back to you on why I'm changing it.

I am still getting the second chapter wrote but it might take a while


	3. The First day of camp

**_Well people told me to go on so I did I hope everyone likes this chapter. like I said in the Author's note I really need a Beta Reader, I'm sure this would have bee a lot better if I had one._**

 ** _anyway Disclaimer_**

 ** _Yveltal: Why aren't me and Xerneas in the story yet?!_** ** _Me: Just do the disclaimer and you might be in the next chapter._**

 ** _Yveltal: I won't do it until I'm in the story. NOW PUT ME IN IT!_**

 ** _Me: not just yet Ash just got to camp today._**

 ** _Yveltal: *Oblivion Wing*_**

 ** _Me: oh no *Runs as fast as I can*_**

 ** _Xerneas: *Sigh* 11eeveefan doesn't own Pokémon. Yveltal you know if you do that and turn him to stone he can't write._**

* * *

Our story begins four years ago just outside of Pallet town.

 _My name's Ash and right now I'm going to a Pokémon camp for upcoming trainers. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master and have lots of adventures, but I can't go just yet because I'm only six. So the next best thing is this camp_. As I look out the window of the bus I can see a sign that says "Welcome everyone to Professor Oak's Pokémon camp."

"Hey Ash are you ok?" Yellow asked as she sat next to me. _That's Yellow she has been my best friend since we were little, she's six months older then me. She told me once that she would wait to start her journey until I could start mine, she has sunny blonde hair that she puts into a high ponytail that goes to the middle of her back. The thing is that she doesn't like Pokémon battles so I don't know what she wants to do._

"Of course he's not alright. He's a loser!" Gary answered Yellow as he laughed in the seat across the lane. _That's Gary my rival in everything he is always trying to beat me in whatever we are doing, he has brown spiky hair a blue t-shirt and navy blue shorts. Even though we are the same age he is always looking down on me._

"That's enough Gary. You know that grandpa won't like you talking like that." Blue sighed at Gary next to him. _Blue is Gary's older brother, he is three years older then Gary and me. I like him more then Gary because he isn't mean like his older brother is to me. He is also best friends with my older brother Red and this girl named Green. I might ask him if he wants to join me on my journey if he's still around when that happens._

"I'm ok Yellow, I'm just really excited to be going here after so long." As I say that the bus stops in front of the main building and let's us out. _The main building is really cool it's one of the four buildings in the area . It's where we get to see lots of pokemon, sometimes they let us battle with them or sometimes we try and do contests. But I don't like to do contests it's a lot easier just to battle pokemon. All four buildings look the same really, they look like made them of of logs with big red doors that have lots of pokemon carved into them._

As we walked out of the bus one at a time, all seven of the pokemon professors from Kanto to Kalos were waiting in front of the main building. "Welcome everyone to my Pokémon camp. Now this year is special because we also have all the honor of having the other professors with us, so make sure to learn from them. But first it's time to set up the tents." Professor Oak said as he spread his arms out to welcome everyone.

As the crowd broke up I looked at Yellow who was standing next to me."Hey Yellow, do you want to set your tent up next to mine? Then we can go explore in the forest, and look for Pokémon" I asked while smiling.

She looks thoughtful before answering. "Sure." While smiling at me.

So we start setting up our tents under the big pine tree at the edge of camp so that we can sneak away easier. "What do you two think you're doing?" We both jump at the harshness of the voice behind us. We turn around slowly because of the fear that we might get yelled at some more if we turned around to fast. When we do finally turn around we find both Professor Rowan the owner of the harsh voice and Professor Sycamore both with stern looks.

We look at them and then at each other before looking down in shame. "We were going to go explore some of the forest after we finished setting up our tents."

"Well what do you suppose we do about this Augustine?" Professor Rowan asked while still looking at us.

Professor Sycamore starts kneeling down in front of us and made us look at him. "Why do you want to go into the forest? It's not safe to go without a pokémon or a trainer. Also what are your names?

"We wanted to go explore to try and find some pokémon. I'm Ash I want to be a Pokémon master, and this is Yellow." I said suddenly while looking up at him so I could look Professor Sycamore in the eyes with a determined look.

As he looked me in the eyes for what seemed like hours, he finally sighed and looked up at Professor Rowan. "Can you tell Samuel that I'm going to take this two out into the forest? I have a feeling that even if they get in trouble this time they will try again later, at least if I take them they'll be safe from wild Pokémon."

"Yes I think you're right, I will tell him if you take this two children." Professor Rowan said as he walked away to go find Professor Oak to tell him what was going on.

"Ok you two finish setting up you're tents then we'll go out into the forest ok." Professor Sycamore says as he gets up from kneeling down in front of us. "I'm going to go see if Rowan needs help finding Samuel. After you finish meet me outside the main building." Then he walked off to go help Professor Rowan.

I look over at Yellow and she had raised her head sometime in the conversation. "Well should we get started on our tents? I mean the faster we get this done the sooner we can go find some Pokémon."

"Okay." She answered while nodding.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 _Well that took longer than expected ._ I look over at the tents after they were done _. I have a blue tent with a Squirtle on the side of it, Yellow has a yellow tent with a Pikachu on it. We had trouble with Yellow tent because the poll that holds it up keep falling over as Yellow was inside while she was inside her tent. But at least now we can go on a adventure in the forest. I wonder Pokémon we'll find._

I look over at Yellow who is still pouting a little after having her tent fall on top of her four times. "Are you ready to go Yellow? The Professor is probably waiting on us."

"Yeah I'm ready" Yellow says still a little upset.

As we walk to the main building. When we were about half way there we saw Gary wrapped up in his green tent that had a Bulbasaur on it. "Hey Gary you look like a Caterpie." I yelled while laughing a little at his bad luck. My comment also made Yellow laugh a little bit.

Professor Sycamore walked up behind us. "Are you two ready to go?"

We both turn around and looked at Professor Sycamore. "Should we go find Blue first? Or are you ready Yellow?" I looked over at her.

Professor Sycamore answered for Yellow. "Right now he is helping his grandfather with setting up tonight's activity."

"Ok I'm ready I guess." Yellow said between fits of laughter

"Alright let's go!" I said fist pumping.

 **Three hours later.**

"Whoa. Look at all the butterfree Yellow." I said in amazement. _In front of us a a huge flower meadow, that has so many Butterfrees that it would be impossible to count them all._ Yellow and me look around and see some Pokémon trainers releasing their own Butterfrees.

"It's so beautiful. But what are they doing? Don't they like their Butterfree Professor Sycamore?" Yellow asked him with a concerned look.

"You have it all wrong Yellow. It's because they love them that they are doing this. Right now is when the Butterfrees try to find a partner to start a family with, this meadow is just one of the many places trainers go so their Butterfree can hopefully find happiness." Professor Sycamore answered while smiling at both of us.

"So their trying to start their own families?" We both asked while looking at each other.

"Yes and this is a vary rare site to see unless you actually have a Butterfree to release." He answered.

"Professor Sycamore can we stay here and watch the Butterfree for awhile?" Asked Yellow

"I thought you would never ask." He answered as he goes to sit on a rock that's under a tall pine tree. "How about both of you sit on my lap so we can watch."

"Ok." We both said as we went over to go sit on his lap.

 **Seven hours later**

"Well Ash I think that it's about time for us to go back." He said while looking at Yellow who had fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago.

"Ok Professor." I said sleepily.

"Ok Charizard come out and fly us back to camp." Professor Sycamore said as he called out his Charizard while holding Yellow in his arms. We both got on it and it flew back to camp.

 **After landing back at camp**

Both of us went to our tents to go to sleep, well for Yellow it was more to go back to sleep. "Good night Yellow." I said as we got in our tents.

"Good night Ash." Yellow said back vary sleepily.

* * *

 **OK I have more news as this story goes one I will put up polls on stuff that I just can't decide on like the one that I just put up today. Also I've decided to start answering questions in the main story but if you ask a question that is to much of a spoiler then I will either send you a PM or try to explain it the best way I can on here without giving to much away.**

 **with all of that out of the way each poll will be open for a month unless otherwise I say it will be open longer. the poll that is open right now is going to be open until the 24th on December.**


	4. most of the week at Camp

its time for the disclaimer so Yvetal can you please do it this time

Yvetal: NO WAY I STILL HAVEN'T HAD A LINE

Me: but your in this story now *backs away nervously*

Yvetal: YET I STILL DON'T HAVE A LINE *Oblivion wing / Dark pulse*

Me: oh no *runs away as fast as I can* Xerneas please help me

Xerneas: 11eeveefan doesn't own Pokemon in any way

Me: thats not what I meant and you know it.

* * *

 **The second day**

We both woke up early. "Good morning Yellow" I said as I got out of my tent.

"Good morning Ash." She said still looking tired after yesterday.

"Well you too are up early." We look up to find Professor Juniper look with a smile. "Why don't we go get something to eat? Neither one of you ate dinner last night. So you both must be hungry."

As she asked our schmucks growl in agreement. "Ok." We said as we got up blushing like a Tamato barry. "Hey Yellow, what do you thing we'll do today?"

Right before Yellow could answer Professor Juniper answered for her. "It just so happens that the both of you and Blue and another girl will be with me today, and do I have a day planned for you." She said while smiling

"What kind of stuff?" I ask her

"You'll see soon. Now Blue and Scarlett waiting for us in the cafeteria so we should hurry if you want to eat." After she said that both me and Yellow ran to the cafeteria so we can eat.

As both of us get into the cafeteria we see Blue sitting next to a girl with long white hair with red highlights that reaches her mid back, we both go get something to eat and sit across from them.

"Hello my name is Scarlett Johansson, I guess I'm going with you today." The girl said to us as Blue finished eating.

 _ **After everyone is finished eating**_

"Alright is everyone ready?" Asked Professor Juniper

"Yep." All four of us said.

"Alright go get your swimsuits." Professor Juniper said while smiling.

 _ **After we all get our swimsuits on under our clothes**_

"Alright we are going to go to Noir lake." Professor Juniper said as she walk in a different direction than we went yesterday. "So I hear that you and Yellow went on an adventure with Augustine yesterday Ash. Is that true?"

"So you heard about that." I said.

She laughed a little. "Yes I did and so did the other professors."

 _As the day went on we had a lot of fun swimming with all water Pokémon. Me, Yellow and Blue learned more about Scarlett , we learned that she just moved to Pallet and will also learned that she is blind. We all quickly became friends. After we were done swimming and got back to camp, Blue left to go find Gary and make sure he was out of trouble. Me, Yellow and Scarlett ate dinner, did the arts and crafts and then we went to bed._

 _ **Day Three of camp**_

 _Today we spent the day with Professor Elm in the Dusk Mountain rage, Yellow had to stay in camp because she got sick while swimming. So it was only me, Blue and Scarlett. As we were on the mountains we saw a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan sparing, we also saw two Rhyhorns fighting for dominance and a family of Aggrons and Arons_

 _Later on after we got back to camp we all go get Yellow so we can all go get something to eat and go to bed._

 _ **Day Four of camp**_

 _Today four of us spent the day with Professor Rowan and he took it us to Pallet plains, and we saw some Tauros training with each other, some Ponyta and Rapidash and also we saw a group of Gogoat and Skiddo. It was vary late by the time we got back to camp so we all got something to eat and went to bad._

 _ **Day Five of camp**_

 _Today we spent the day in the library listening to Professor Oak talk about Pokémon types and how to catch a Pokémon. Later that day we just spent time around camp because the Professor told us that he needed us to. As the day went on we took our time eating our food and we went to bed._

 _ **Day Six of camp**_

"Wake up Yellow, we have to get ready for Professor Krane's talk about the shadow war." I said as I shook her tent.

"Ok I'm up so stop shacking my tent before it lands on me again." She replied while getting vary dizzy.

"Oh sorry." I said to her smiling as she got out of her tent. "Ok now let's go." I said as I start running to the library for the lesson on the shadow war.

"Wait up Ash I'm still half asleep." She yelled at me while trying to keep up with me.

 _As we both get to the library we get there just in time for the lesson._

Professor Krane walks in behind both me and Yellow. "Ok class today we will learn about the shadow war. A vary long time ago a evil team called Cipher Created the first shadow Pokemon. Now shadow Pokemon are hard to understand but from what we've gathered they're moves are strong against everything but the fairy type. As the war went on the legendary Pokemon grew tried of the consistent wars. After the last battle Arceus gave the legendary Sir Aaron a legend. But only six months later a civil war started in Kanto and after it ended he disappeared. Ok class that's all I have for you. Class dismissed."

As me, Yellow, Blue and Scarlett were about to leave. "Hold on you four, Professor Birch wants to see you." Professor Krane told us as we were at the door.

 _ **About noon**_

We all find Professor Birch. "You wanted to see us Professor?"

"Yes I wanted you four to come with me as I go out in the forest." He replied to us as he looks up from his desk.

"Ok when do you want to leave?" I asked.

"How about we leave in thirty minutes?" He asked us as he went back to his work.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

"Ok are you four ready to go?" He asked as he got to the tall pine next to where me and Yellow's tents.

"Yep." We all say together.

 _ **3 hours later**_

"Professor where are we?" Blue asked looking kinda irritated

"Hahaha, I'm not sure." He said while laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

As we were stand it started raining hard. "Quick into that cave so we are out of this rain." Professor Birch yelled.

 _As we got closer to the cave we got a better look at it , it ooked more and more like a temple and it looked as if it has be abandoned for a vary long time._

Professor Birch stopped to get a better look at the temple. "This is no cave but it will do."

After we all get in the temple we all felt two vary different energies. "Whoa what was that Professor?" Both girls asked shivering with both fear and being wet.

"I'm not sure." Be told them.

"I'm hearing a lot of I don't know!" Blue yelled at the Professor.

"I'm sorry Blue but I just don't know the answers." Professor Birch replied to Blue's comment

"Professor, can we go deeper inside? I'm getting ready cold." Yellow asked shivering violently.

Professor Birch looked at Yellow. "Yeah. Yellow you still have your cold right?"

She nods.

"Ok, lets go further into the temple." Professor Birch said as he started leading the way to try and find a bigger area.

As we were walking down the steps of the temple we come to a wall that has something on it.

"What's this? Hang on a minute while I take a look at this. It says: When the wor_ is once again c_vered in s_adow, a you_h shall arise to light the way for the shad_s to find the li_ht, but the y_uth will n_t be alone in t_e quest, the _ealer, the lo_er, the bree_er, the ps_chic, the m_iden, the g_rdian, the coord_ator and the bra_er will be with him. This is my _essage to th_ cho_en one.(signed) S_r A_ron." As the finished the wall started to slide down to the floor and opened up to a big circular room with a pedestal and two columns. One had a white and red cocoon shape on it, the other had a white tree on it.

"Whoa this is amazing." I said in wonder as I looked around.

"Yeah it is. What does that pedestal say though?" Blue asked as he went over to see what it says. "To the person that is here I leave a gift for the chosen one, at the top of both of these columns are two vary rare Pokémon, they have been asleep for a vary long time, so I leave you with this, these Pokemon will only follow the chosen one. (Signed) Sir Aaron." After he read this the two columns turned and sunk into the floor, after they were on the ground level there was a bright flash and then...

* * *

Haha cliffhanger so you people aren't reviewing or voting on my poll and the one that is up right now it's only up for a month people... anyway you guys have to tell me how much you're liking my stories. So please REVIEW


	5. Last day of Camp

_**Hello people starting tomorrow I will start rotating my polls each day right now i only have 3 on here so far and I really really need you guys to vote because I want you to be a part of this story. Anyway time for the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Yvetal: 11eeveefan doesn't own Pokémon**_

 _ **Me: so now you do it?**_

 _ **Yvetal: Yep.**_

 _ **Me: *sighs***_

* * *

After he read this the two columns turned and sunk into the floor, after they were on the ground level there was a bright flash and then...

"What's going on Professor? Asked Scarlett. As she asked that the light died down.

"ROAR!" (Both of their calls at the same time.) A noise sounded from all around us that shook the temple.

After everything was done shaking all five of us looked around and what we saw both amazed and scared us. In front of us stood the Legendary Pokemon Yvetal and Xerneas. "What's going on?" I asked Scarlett's question again.

"Chosen one we are have been asleep since the final battle." A female voice that sounded like it was coming from Xerneas said.

"We have woken up because you came into our temple, we are at you're service chosen one." Another female voice said that sounded like it was from Yvetal.

"Who is the chosen one that you keep talking about?" Professor Birch asked.

Then they both looked at me. "Him." They both said at the same time.

I pointed at myself. "Me?" With an expression that seemed to fit the question.

They both laughed while nodding at me. "Yes you. Now what would you have us do?" Asked Yvetal.

Suddenly Xerneas caught a glance at Yellow's shivering form and she walked over to her. "What's wrong little one?" Xerneas asked Yellow.

Yellow was surprised that Xerneas was paying attention to her. "I'm cold." She answered still shivering violently

Xerneas looked at Yellow for a while then she laid down. "Come here little one don't be afraid." After Xerneas said that Yellow went to sit next to her. "You too Scarlett." She looked over at Scarlett as she said that.

"How do you know my name?" Scarlett asked as she did what Xerneas said.

Both Yvetal and Xerneas laughed at this. "All in due time. Right now you both need to rest." Xerneas replied as she laid her head across both Yellow and Scarlett's laps and all three went to sleep.

I look over at Blue. "Where did the Professor go?" I asked him. We both look around and find him fainted on the ground. "Oh so that's where he went." All of sudden Yvetal was right next to both me and blue

"Come here you two. You both look vary tired and it doesn't seem like they will wake up anytime soon anyway." Yvetal said as she opened her wings for both me and Blue.

Both of us went to go lay down in her wings and go to sleep.

 _ **Last day of camp**_

"Wake up you four it's morning. We have to get back to camp before the bus leaves." Professor Birch said waking us up

"But I'm to tired and comfy to move." Yellow replied sleepily and snuggled deeper into Xerneas.

"Speaking of which what are we going to do about them?" Blue asked the question before the Professor could.

"We are here to serve the chosen, therefore we will not leave his side." Both Yvetal and Xerneas said at the same time in a threatening tone at Birch.

"Well Ash, what do you want to do about this?" Professor Birch ask me nervously. _Not that I blame him. If they're here then they must have fought in the shadow war._

"Don't you have some pokeballs, Professor?" I asked looking over at him.

"But Ash, your not a trainer yet and these two are vary powerful. Are you sure you can handle them?" He asked looking over at me in shock.

"I'm sure Professor, besides I don't think they will let you leave here alive if I say no." I commented back gesturing to the Legendaries that both have a menacing look to them as they were glaring at Professor Birch.

"Ok... I think you might be right." Professor Birch said while he looked at them. "Here are two pokeballs. Just hurry up and catch them." He said as he gave them to me.

"Yellow maybe you should move." Scarlett said to her.

"Pokeballs go." I said as I threw them not realizing that Yellow hadn't moved yet.

 **-THUD-** "Ash, I was still asleep!" Yellow yelled

I flinch as she was yelling, and only just now noticed that both the balls had stopped shaking. "I'm sorry Yellow. If you want to ride Xerneas back to camp you can." I apologize bowing.

"Ok." She said while smiling. Professor Birch, Blue and Scarlett all sweat dropped at this.

 _ **3 hours later**_

 _Yellow was happy to ride Xerneas all the way back to camp and soon went back to sleep on it's back. By the time we got back to camp the main bus had already left but all of the Professors were still there. They were surprised to see us with Xerneas, not any that but Yellow was asleep on her. So Professor Birch told them them what happened, from getting lost to finding the temple and both of the Legendaries. After he had finished telling them, they took us all home..._

 _After I got home I told mom and Red about what happened, needless to say they were both mad at me for two completely different reasons. My brother was mad because not only did I have a Pokémon before him but I had two Legendaries. Mom was mad at me because both the Pokémon that I have are the rulers of life and destruction. But at least Professor Oak let's me us his ranch to help train them._

* * *

 ** _So I made this chapter short. Is because well for one I wanted to and I just wanted to finish._**


	6. Starter Pokémon

_**Hello everyone it's me with a new chapter. Starting this weekend until sometime in September I won't be able to post on the weekends. Also you guys really have to vote on the polls as soon as you can because I have three that I'm going to rotate Daily and only one of them is going to be up for longer than a month so if you want some input on my story you really need to look to see if it's a different poll each day.**_

 _ **Me: okay I know the only line you had was shared with Xerneas but can you please do the disclaimer**_

 _ **Yvetal:fine but just this once. 11eeveefan doesn't own Pokémon.**_

* * *

 _ **4 years later**_

 _Now that I'm ten I can finally get my Pokémon license._ As I look around the room I saw my two best friends Yellow and Scarlett playing a board game with Yvetal and Xerneas in their human forms. _About a year ago I discovered that both Yvetal and Xerneas have human forms, all of the Legendaries do. Yvetal is normally wearing a white t-shirt and jeans that have red stripes going all over, she also has long red hair going down to her low back. Xerneas wears a light blue knee length dress and has short golden hair with a rainbow of highlights._

"Hey Ash, why don't you come play with us and watch the battle with Bruno and Agatha?" Scarlett asked looking up from the game. _She now wears a gray long sleeve shirt with a pokeball on it, blue jeans. Her hair now reaches to her mid thighs, she also covers up her left eye with her hair. As time went on we all found out that she can see with something called aura with her right eye._

"Yeah ash, please come play with us." Yellow said looking at me hopefully. _She is wearing a yellow poncho with black leggings and is wearing her hair in a ponytail that reaches her mid back._

 _Yellow's uncle is out of town and asked my mom if she can look after Yellow, as for Scarlett her mom and dad were both in a car crash when they were found only Scarlett was still alive. Both of her parents had named my mom Scarlett's guardian in their will. I remember my mom bringing her home. I remember how broken Scarlett was. That was three years ago._

My mom appears at the door. "Ash, Scarlett it's time for you to be in bed. You both have a vary important day tomorrow. You too Yellow." My mom said in a vary stern way.

"Okay." We all said as I put both Xerneas and Yvetal in their pokeballs. Then my mom left the room and we all lay down to go to sleep.

As I'm laying in my bed I start thinking. "Hey Yellow are you still going to travel with me and Scarlett?" I ask as I look over at her.

"I already told you, I want us all to travel together." She answered back.

"But Blue went on a journey already so he won't be there tomorrow." I said mostly to myself but Scarlett heard what I said.

"Then I guess we will just have to find him and drag him along if he says no." Scarlett said as she fell asleep

 _ **The next morning**_

"Ash it's time to get up we're going to be late." Scarlett said while shaking me. "Me and Yellow are ready to go, I'll be down stairs when you are ready."

"Okay I'm up." I said bolting out of bed.

As I get ready I call out both Yvetal and Xerneas. "What do you need us for?" They say at the same time.

"I need help getting ready because I'm running late." I told them as I run around my room gathering things.

At this they both sigh. "Go get dressed, we will take care of this."

 _ **When we all got to Professor Oak's lab**_

"Hey losers, I'm going to get the best Pokémon. Hahaha." Gary laughed at us when we arrived.

"Ah I was wondering when you three would get here." Professor Oak said ignoring Gary's comment.

"Sorry we're late Professor." Both Yellow and Scarlett said at the same time.

"It's ok to be honest Gary was late too." Professor Oak said making his grandson blush.

"Anyway where are the Pokémon Professor?" I asked excitedly.

"This way. But first I need all four of you to fill out a personality test." The Professor told us

"Why?" Scarlett asked.

"Well you see one of the laws changed, so now every trainer has to fill one of these out at the start of their journey." Professor Oak said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh ok." Everyone said. (Not the Professor)

 _ **After we had all done the quiz and gave them to the Professor**_

As the Professor came back to the room we were waiting in. "I wonder what Pokémon the quiz will put me with." Scarlett said in anticipation.

"Well Scarlett. It lined you up perfectly with Bulbasaur." He answered her from behind making her jump, as he brought the (female) Bulbasaur out. "Yellow you were matched with Charmander." Bringing it out too (also female).

"Hi there Bulbasaur/Charmander." Both the girls say to their Pokémon.

"What about me gramps?" Gary asked getting irritated that he wasn't first.

"You Gary were lined up with Squirtle." Professor Oak sighed and brought out the Squirtle. (this one is male)

"But that was the last Pokémon Professor so what am I going to do?" I asked nervously

"No Ash there is still one left and Red told me to save it for you." He said bringing out a Pikachu.

"Oh wow. Red told you to give him to me?" I asked while looking at Pikachu.

 _We spent the next hour spending time with our Pokémon. Yellow had named her Bulbasaur, Deku, and Scarlett had named her Charmander, Azula. I had named Pikachu, Pikabolt. Gary had named Squirtle, Cannon._

 _Gary was the first to leave with both his car and cheerleaders._

As the three of us left the lab we saw a group of people with my mom. "Oh all three of you are growing up before my eyes." My mom said getting teary eyed. "Scarlett I'm sure both of your parents would be so proud of you." She said looking at both girls, then gave us our bags. "I put both Shadow and Light in their pokeballs and put them in your bag honey." My mom whisper to me.

"Thanks mom." I whispered back.

 _ **After we had said our goodbyes**_

"I can't believe we're actually on a journey now." Scarlett said as we all walked along side our Pokémon on route one.

* * *

 _ **I am aalso still looking for a beta. So will someone please message me or send me to someone that you know and have used before. What I want in a beta is in the Author's note so if you are interested look there if you just skipped over it. I really want you guys to review to, so can you please do that, ask me questions just say something**_


	7. The Journey Begins

hi everyone i decided to change Pikachu's nickname to something easier. Anyway you guys still aren't reviewing. i really want to know what everyone thinks. I might have a Beta lined out now so at least that's done

Me: Scarlett can you do the disclaimer this time.

Scarlett: No.

Me: Why not?

Scarlett: Because I WANT MORE POKEMON! That's why.

Me: You got a Pokemon this chapter and you have Azula.

Scarlett: Azula use ember on 11eeveefan.

Me: Oh no not this again *starts running* someone help me. PLEASE!

Light & Shadow: 11eeveefan doesn't own Pokemon

Me: That's not what I meant and both of you know it

* * *

 **Route 1 the journey begins**

"Come on Pika let's catch up to both Yellow and Scarlett" I said looking over at Pika with a irritated look. _The reason I'm irritated at Pika is because for one he shocked me right after we got on route 1, and because he's making me drag him everywhere I go._

"Come on Ash we need to get some Pokémon before we get to Viridian City." Scarlett yelled while running ahead to look over the hill with Azula by her side.

"I'm trying Scarlett but Pika isn't being cooperative." I yelled back still dragging Pika behind me and looking over at Yellow. "Do you think that maybe you can see what's wrong with Pika and maybe if it's something that is easy to fix?" I asked Yellow.

"Sure but only if you bring out both Shadow and Light." She answered back with a grin and went over to talk to Pika while i dig out both Shadow's and Light"s Pokéball from my bag.

 _ **Thirty minutes later**_

"What's taking so long?" Scarlett asked as she walked up to us and sat down on a rock with Azula and her newly caught Pokémon.

"Hey Scarlett, Yellows still talking to Pika and both Shadow and Light are taking a small nap. but who's that Pokémon?" I asked pulling out my Pokédex. " _Spearow, the tiny bird Pokémon, It's has a cry that can heard over half a mile away and they use it as a danger call."_

"This is Edward, he's part of my team now." she said while smiling at her newly caught Spearow.

"Hey there little guy." i said without noticing the glent in his eyes and starts to use it's fury attack on my head which seemed to get Yellow and Pika's attention and made them both sweatdrop at the sight before them.

"did I forget to tell you that Edward hates being called that. Ash?" Scarlett asked while look at us with a very dumbfounded look.

"Yes I think you forgot that part." i said as i fell to the ground and Edward finally stopped his fury attack.

"Anyway Ash I think I know what Pika's problem is." Yellow finally said.

"Is it because Ash isn't the one that captured him?" Scarlett asked Yellow while poking me to make sure I'm ok.

Yellow shakes her head." No its more than that. you see Pika has had a very cruel trainer in the past and it thought that you would be the same." Yellow said with a sad look at Pika.

"So he was scared of me?" i asked looking at Pika.

"It seems that way Ash." Light said making us all jump. " Sorry, but it seems that someone really abused this Pikachu." Light said

"Pika could you at least give me a chance? Both Light (Xerneas) and Shadow (Yveltal) like me so will you please give me a chance?" I asked Pika with both Light and Shadow behind me looking at him with care. After a long while of Pika thinking he nodded his head yes.

"Can we please get going now?" asked Scarlett with a hopeful look.

"Yeah lets go Ash." As Yellow said this she didn't notice that one of her Pokeballs fell out of her bag acting like it was trying to catch something.

"Um… Yellow you might want to turn around." I said looking behind her at the Pokeball. _***Click***_ was the only sound for what seemed like forever.

"What just happened? Yellow asked picking up the Pokeball and then looking over at Deku.

"Bring it out young one." Shadow said making Yellow jump because she was lost in her own world.

* * *

Ok everyone what do you think Yellow caught. next chapter won't show up until someone at least guesses. here is a hint it showed up in the first episode so the choices are very very slim. also can you guess who Pika"s cruel trainer is?


	8. The Journey Begins part 2

Hey It's Me again and I just wanted to say sorry this one is so short but I'm having a pretty rough week so far and haven't had the time to write lately. But I'm also very happy because of all the views this story has been getting lately.

Me: Shadow will you please do the disclaimer?

Shadow: Fine but only if you let me fight in the next chapter.

Me: Yeah sure

Shadow: 11eeveefan doesn't own Pokemon if he did he wouldn't be a loser.

Me: Hey!

Beta read by Rilo.

* * *

 **Route 1 the Journey begins**

 **part 2**

* * *

 _ **Last time**_

" _What just happened? Yellow asked picking up the Pokeball and then looking over at Deku._

" _Bring it out young one." Shadow said making Yellow jump because she was lost in her own world._

* * *

"Alright." Yellow said as she the air, and a Rattata came out.

"Whoa a Rattata." I said excitedly bringing out my Pokedex. " _Rattata, the mouse Pokemon, Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day._ "

"So you were looking for food huh?" Yellow asked offering it some food with a bright smile as the Rattata quickly ate the food she gave it. "I think I'll name you Ratty." She said before returning it to it's Pokeball.

 _ **Three hours later**_

 _Over the past three hours we battled some wild pokemon and we were about to start eating lunch. When a guy wearing a yellow vest with six Pokeballs on it interrupted us._

"Hey you three. I'm looking for some Pokemon Trainers from Pallet." He said looking very cocky.

"We're three trainers from Pallet." Scarlet answered leaning over a rock looking exhausted from her last battle with a wild Spearow.

"Let"s have a match. Unless your afraid." The guy said pulling out a Pokeball ready for a battle. "By the way the name's Merlin."

"I'll battle you." I said jumping up from my seat, getting into a battle stance and looking over at Pika." Are you ready Pika?"

"Pika!" Pika answered looking ready to battle.

"Is a one on one battle ok?" I ask him and he nodded.

"I guess I'll be the Referee." Yellow said getting up from her seat. "This will be a one on one match, the victor will be decided when the opposing Pokemon is unable to battle. Trainers call out your Pokemon." She said with a nervous voice.

"Alright Pika it's you and me." I said as he ran onto the battlefield.

"All right Skorupi this is your last chance. Don't mess it up." Merlin threatened calling out his Skorupi.

"A Skorupi huh." I said as I pull out my Pokedex. " _Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokemon. It grips prey with it's tail claws and injects poison. It tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes."_

Scarlett gasped. "Ash there's something wrong with that Pokemon. It has a weird color for it's aura."

"So the little missy can see aura huh. I guess there's no use hiding it now." Merlin said with a evil grin that got both the attention of both Shadow and Light.

"Use Shadow Down and then use Shadow Rush." He said laughing evilly.

 _ **Booooommmmmm!**_

* * *

Author's note

What will happen to our heros? Will they win this battle? Who will get Psyduck? When will Ash get a new Pokemon? Are Shadow Pokemon coming back? Will the Prophecy be fulfilled? Read to find out.

As of now I am accepting ocs. Here is what I will need all the normal oc stuff plus what they are aligned with. So if they are part of a evil team I need to know, the only teams right now are Team Rocket and Cipher. Or they can just be a random trainer. But you need to tell me if you want him/her to be a random or i might put them in a Team or vice versa.


	9. First day in Viridian

**Hi everyone I'm sorry about the long wait. I've had a hard time writing this one. Anyway updates will come when I can find the time to write and actually have motivation to write. I need you to send me OCs. Please read the note at the bottom.**

 **Shadow: "So you finally got back to this."**

 **11eeveefan: "Yeah well it's been a rough few months and I had other stuff I needed to do."**

 **Shadow: "More important than this fic?" getting angry**

 **11eeveefan: "Maybe, anyway can you just do the disclaimer for me?"**

 **Shadow: Sighs. "Fine I'll let you off the hook this once but if it happens again I'll kill you"**

 **11eeveefan: "Just get on with it."**

 **Shadow: "11eeveefan doesn't own Pokémon or any other animes. He only owns Scarlett and this story"**

 **11eeveefan: "Was that last part really necessary?"**

 **Shadow: "Yes it was."**

* * *

 **Last time**

 _Scarlett gasped. "Ash there's something wrong with that Pokemon. It has a weird color for it's aura."_

" _So the little missy can see aura huh. I guess there's no use hiding it now." Merlin said with a evil grin that got both the attention of both Shadow and Light._

" _Use Shadow Down and then use Shadow Rush." He said laughing evilly._

 _ **Booooommmmmm!**_

 **Ash's POV**

"PIKA!" I yelled as the attack hit him. "Hey you're cheating! We weren't ready yet." I yelled at Merlin.

"Hahaha. you really think I care what you think. I do what I want." Merlin Laughed evilly

As the dust settled Pika was still standing. "Hey Pika are you alright?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright Pika use thunderpunch" Then he rushed the Skorupi with a Thunder Punch.

"Use Shadow Rush." The Skorupi starting charging Pika with a Dark Aura around it. when the two attacks collided and exploded it sent both Pokémon flying back.

 **Scarlett's POV**

"They're both even when it comes to power. I don't know who will come out on top this time." I said as Yellow walked over to me so she is out of the way.

"You're right about that. But what did you mean when you said that there's something wrong with it? I mean I can't hear what's in its heart but is there something else wrong?" Yellow asks as we watch Pika use Icicle Crash to catch them off guard.

"It's weird. you know how I can only see using Aura?" I asked as the Skorupi jumps and uses another Shadow Rush in response to Pika's Icicle Crash.

"Yeah. So is there a problem with its Aura?" She asked as the two attacks collided making an icy cloud in the sky.

"It's Aura is really hard to see. It's really blurry." I said as Pika used Meteor Mash and the Skorupi used Shadow Down.

"I wonder if that's the reason I can't hear what's it that Pokémon's heart." Yellow said thinking about what I said.

 **Ash's POV**

"Your girlfriends seem to be having a good time." he said laughing. "Alright use Shadow Rush."

"WE ARE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND'S!" Both Scarlett and Yellow screamed at the same time. "Pulverize this guy Ash." Scarlett yelled at me with what looked like flames coming off of her.

"Alright." I responded as both me and Pika sweat drop. "Use Iron Tail." As the attack hit it sent Skorupi flying into the nearby tree making it KO.

Merlin walks over to the Skorupi. "Do you see what happened. You are useless. even a Trubbish would be better then you." he said as he broke its Pokeball and walked off laughing. "See you never."

I look over at the KOed Skorupi. "Why did he do that?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Ash! Snap out of it. This Pokémon needs to get to a Pokémon Center." Yellow said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Wait can't you heal it Yellow?" I ask.

"Do you really think I wouldn't heal it if I could?" Yellow said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Right let's go. Where's the nearest Pokémon Center?" I ask after realizing that I have no idea where we are.

"The closest one from here is in Viridian City. I saw the battle and you handled yourself pretty well." A girl with red hair the is in a side ponytail said.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the Skorupi.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Ash we need to hurry. Why not try to put it in a Pokeball?" Scarlett asked as it started to rain.

"Oh yeah." I said slowing down so I can pull out a Pokeball. "Just hold on Skorupi we'll get you to the Pokémon Center soon." I said as I tapped the Skorupi with the Pokeball catching it without a problem. "Ok. let's hurry." I said as I start running again

As we were running the rain got worse. "Ash the weather is getting worse." Yellow said as the wind and rain beat down on us.

"Oh I know. Light would you mind carrying us? I know you don't like to but it's an emergency." I ask Light.

"Very well." Light sighed as she changed back to her Pokémon form.

"Thanks. Alright Shadow return." I said as I bring out her Pokeball.

"Fine but let me out when you get to the Viridian Pokémon Center." She answered pouting that she couldn't help.

"Don't worry I will." I reply as the red beam hits her and she goes back into her Pokeball. "Alright are we ready to go now?" I ask as I climb up on Light.

"Yeah I think so," Yellow answers already on Light and holding onto Scarlett.

 **In Viridian City**

"Alright thanks Light you can rest now." I say as she turns back to her human form.

"Thank you Ash. I hate to say it but you three are heavy when you're together." Light replied panting with her hands on her knees.

"Hey Ash let's go find the Pokémon Center." Scarlett said choosing to ignore Light's comment.

"It's that way. Did you forget that I'm from here Scarlett?" Yellow asked as she pointed down a street.

"Just for a moment." Scarlett replied as she hung her head.

"It's ok. but it's still quite a walk to the Pokémon Center." Yellow said with a small smile. "But I wonder if a police officer would give us a ride." She finished as she put on a thoughtful look.

"Why don't we just ask?" I asked as I spotted a woman wearing a police uniform and went up to her. "Can you help us officer?" I ask.

"What are you three still doing up?" She asked not hearing my question.

"Well we need to get to the Pokémon Center and we just got into town." I answered looking at my companions.

"Oh why Didn't you say so?" She asked looking embarrassed. "I'll have you there in no time at all." She said as she went inside the Police Station to get a vehicle.

"Ok? That was weird." I said looking at where she left.

"Get in." She said and we all did as she said.

 **At the Pokémon Center**

 **Yellows POV**

"Alright make sure you three get some rest tonight." the officer said as she drove away.

"We will, Don't worry." We all say at the same time.

"Ash we need to get Skorupi inside." I say as I turn around and start heading up the steps.

"Oh yeah." He said as both him and Scarlett follow me up the steps.

When we all get inside me and Ash go up to the Nurse. "Can we get our Pokémon healed please?" I ask her.

"Sure. Just set them on the table over there." The Nurse replied smiling

"Can we also have a room and use the phones?" Scarlett asked the Nurse.

"Of course you can." She said while handing us a key to a room. "The phones are right over there." she added as she pointed out the phones.

"Thank you." Scarlett said as we all went over after putting our Pokémon on the table. "Who are you wanting to call Scarlett?" I asked her

"I was hoping to get ahold of my older brother since he didn't come to Pallet to see me off." Scarlett replied as she finished dialing the number.

"Oh ok tell him hi for me ok. I'm going to go call my uncle." I said as I went to go call him.

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Ash's POV**

"Ash, Scarlett, Yellow your Pokémon are ready and are at the front desk." We all hear over the intercom.

As we went to get them a siren went off in the town. "We have reports of Pokémon thieves in the area, so if you have a rare Pokémon I advise you to take extreme caution." it said as the glass roof shattered.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked as she jumped away from the smoke and broken glass on the floor.

Suddenly a girl with long red hair and a boy with blue hair appeared out of the smoke.

"Your worst nightmare little girl" The red haired girl replied. "Now give us your Pokémon if you know what's good for you." Finishing with a smirk.

"After all we would hate to have to hurt you." The boy said. "But if you refuse the we will hurt you." Getting out a Pokeball.

"No way; we will never give them to you." I said as Pika jumped in between us with sparks coming off his cheeks.

"Have it your way then. Ekans/Koffing attack." Both of the new comers said in unison.

"Azula come out and help Pika." Scarlett said next to me.

 **Yellow's POV**

As both Ash and Scarlett battle them I started helping Nurse Joy transport the Pokémon to the Pewter City Pokémon Center.

"This is the Viridian City Pokémon center. We are under attack requesting to transport Pokeballs." Nurse Joy said over a voice call.

"This is the Pewter City Pokémon center waiting to receive Pokeballs." A voice said.

As the Pokeballs were being transported we could hear the ball going on outside the door.

 **Scarlett's POV**

 _This isn't going to well._ I thought as I watched Edward start panting. _After they took down Azula nothing Edward seems to do is working._ I look over at Ash and Pika. _Pika's getting tired and I don't know how much longer him and Edward can keep this up._

"Are you done yet? We have places to be you know." The boy said with a smirk.

Still looking over at Ash." Ash you might have to use that Skorupi."

* * *

 **Who are Scarlett's brothers? Why didn't he take Scarlett instead of Delia? What other secrets do I have in store? Is Misty going to Travel with our heroes? Where is Meowth?**

 **I'm sorry if some people didn't like the way I did the battle. Oh and before I forget I pulled all the moves Pika used I got off .**

 **Ok guys I really need some ideas for more Pokémon for Scarlett, Yellow and more people later on down the road. Some of the people I'm thinking of joining Ash and Co don't have any known Pokémon in canon.**

 **I also want to know from you guys. Should I bring in mega evolution sooner than Kalos or should I wait? If I do bring it in I doubt it will be any sooner than mid/late Hoenn please keep that in mind.**

 **I also really need some OCs.**

 **One last thing if anyone can think of a good anime reference for Scarlett's Pokémon that would be helpful**


End file.
